Rien Que Pour Elle
by MissPriprou
Summary: Comme tous les étés depuis un moment maintenant, Hermione passait le mois de juillet chez sa "cousine" Clary Gray et Clary allait en retour chez Hermione au mois d'août. Mais cette année, quelque chose viendra chambouler leur vacances... Voir peut être même plus, leur vie !


Une jeune fille âgée de 16 ans était en train de préparer sa valise. Ses vacances allaient être comme tous les ans : merveilleuses. En faisant des allers-retours entre sa valise et son armoire, elle se disait :

« Oui ! Il faut que je prenne ça au cas où il ferait vraiment chaud, » puis regardant sa valise elle rajoutait : « mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai mis ça là moi ? Je ne vais pas en Alaska ! Et puis, on est en été ! » « Aller Hermione ! Secoues-toi un peu ! Ils peuvent arriver d'une minute à l'autre. »

Une femme de sa taille mais quelque peu plus âgée s'approcha d'elle et la prit par les épaules afin de l'immobiliser : « calme-toi Hermione. Ce n'est qu'un mois de vacances chez des amis. Tu n'as pas à stresser d'accord. Tous les ans nous faisons comme ça, et puis tu les aime bien, non . »Demanda la femme.

« Oh oui maman ! Je les adore même mais… c'est que je ne sais jamais quoi prendre comme affaires. » dit-elle en soupirant et en se laissant lourdement tomber sur le lit.

Soudain, une petite tête brune vint se glisser dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Ma valise est prête maman. » dit la petite fille en s'avançant vers Hermione comme pour lui demander un câlin. C'est une Hermione souriante qui souleva la fillette de 7 ans afin de l'asseoir confortablement sur ses genoux.

« Mais Lucy, on en a déjà discuté avec toi. »soupira la mère d'Hermione en venant s'installer auprès d'elles. « Tu sais bien que tu ne pars pas cette année. »

« Quoi ? Mais maman ! Lucy est toujours venue avec moi chez Clary. Et en plus, Jocelyne et Luke l'adorent. Ils lui offrent toujours pleins de cadeaux ! Ils vont être super-déçus en apprenant ça… »

« Ils sont déjà au courant… »

« Quoi ? Donc tu avais prévu ça depuis longtemps apparemment puisque je suis la dernière à être tenu informée ! » dit-elle en se levant brusquement mais en prenant soin de déposer délicatement Lucy avant.

Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre de sa chambre afin de regarder le paysage verdoyant de son jardin. Elle souffla longuement avant de reprendre. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne vient pas ? »

« Parce que vos grands-parents veulent en profiter avant qu'elle ne décide de ne plus y aller et qu'ils ne la voient plus… Comme toi… »

« Comme moi ?! Je n'ai jamais décidé de ne plus y aller ! » commença-t-elle en se retournant afin de faire face à sa mère qui était restée sur le lit. « Si je ne m'abuse, ce sont eux qui m'ont BANNIE de chez eux ! Ce sont aussi eux qui ne viennent que pendant les mois où je suis à Poudlard car ce sont EUX qui ne veulent plus de moi, ce sont eux… Qui… Ne me considèrent plus comme… Leur petite fille… » Au fur et à mesure de son long monologue, les larmes étaient montées aux yeux de la jeune fille, dire ces paroles lui faisait mal mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. « Donc qu'ils ne viennent pas se plaindre maintenant de n'avoir qu'une petite fille, qu'ils ne se fassent pas passer pour des victimes qu'ils ne sont pas ! »

La mère d'Hermione était restée silencieuse pendant le monologue de sa fille car elle savait à quel point elle souffrait de cette tension avec ses grands-parents.

Soudainement, la porte d'entrée claqua. Les trois filles restèrent silencieuses afin de savoir qui venait d'arriver et au cas où cela serait une éventuelle attaque de mangemorts, Hermione saisit sa baguette et se plaça devant sa mère et Lucy qui était toujours sur le lit.

« Où sont passées les femmes de ma vie ? » résonna la voix d'un homme proche de la quarantaine.

« Papa ! » hurla Lucy en sortant de la chambre à toute allure afin de retrouver son père. La tension redescendit donc un peu. Hermione ajouta quelques affaires dans sa valise avant de la fermer, prête à partir. Elle avait fait toute cela sous les yeux attristés de sa mère.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour ta sœur . »Lui demanda-t-elle.

« Non-maman. Je suis juste déçue que tu ne m'as pas prévenue avant, et puis je voudrais savoir, elle ne va pas y rester pendant tout le mois de juillet chez les grands-parents ? » demanda-t-elle, espérant que non.

« Non bien sûr que non. Elle n'y reste que 10 jours. »Répondit sa mère.

« Donc, de ce fait, on pourrait venir la chercher dans 15 jours ? » demanda-t-elle, avec de plus en plus de joie dans la voix.

« Pourquoi dans 15 jours si elle n'y reste que 10 jours ? » « Bah… Disons que comme ça, vous pourrez, vous aussi, profiter de Lucy quelque temps. » « D'accord. C'est vrai que cela fait longtemps que l'on n'a pas été dans un parc d'attractions avec ta sœur. Aller, viens là ma grande puce. »Dit la mère d'Hermione en lui ouvrant grand les bras et en lui faisant un grand sourire. Hermione y répondit et vint se blottir dans les bras de sa mère.

« Je t'aime maman. » dit-elle en resserrant son étreinte.

« Moi aussi je t'aime ma chérie. » avait répondu sa mère en lui déposant un bisou sur le front.

« Est-ce que ma femme et ma grande fille ont l'intention de descendre m'accueillir ? » résonna à nouveau cette même voix masculine.

« Oui. On arrive tout de suite. » dirent-elles en chœur. Hermione desserra son étreinte et se défit de celle de sa mère. Elle commença également à partir avec sa valise lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que sa mère n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et tenait à présent un pendentif entre ses fines mains.

Hermione posa sa valise et s'approcha de sa mère, inquiète. « Tu viens maman . » « Oui, mais

avant, j'aimerais te donner ceci. »

Elle prit une des mains d'Hermione dans laquelle elle y déposa la chaîne et le pendentif qu'elle ouvrit. En voyant ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, Hermione ne put retenir des larmes de bonheur.

« Je suis d'accord avec le fait que ce n'est pas une photo magique » dit-elle en ne pouvant retenir un sourire « mais comme ça, tu auras toujours un souvenir de la famille que l'on formait et tu sauras à quel point, ton père et moi, sommes fiers de vous avoir, Lucy et toi, comme filles, et ce pour toujours et quels que soient les choix que vous ferez. » À la fin de cette longue phrase, Hermione pleura de plus belle.

« Moi aussi maman je suis fière de vous avoir comme parents et jamais au grand jamais je ne vous oublierai. Par contre, on ferait mieux de descendre avant que papa ne se décide à venir nous chercher. » dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes et en attachant la chaîne que sa mère venait de lui confier.

« Oui, tu as raison. »

Elles descendirent alors les escaliers l'une derrière l'autre.

« Ah ! Enfin mes princesses réunies ! »Dit l'homme.

Hermione posa sa valise le long du canapé avant de se jeter dans les bras que son père lui ouvrait bien grand comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne le voie pas.

« Bah alors ? Pourquoi vous ne descendiez pas ? Vous ne vouliez pas me voir . Je suis rentré trop tôt ? » questionna son père.

« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Nous réglions seulement no petits différents entre mère et fille. N'est-ce pas Hermione ? » « Euh… Oui… oui, c'est ça, des différends entre mère et fille… » dit-elle, pensive.

« Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, tu es sûre que ça va .»S'inquiéta son père.

« Oui, très bien même. » dit-elle en sortant de sa rêverie.

« Tu as l'air d'avoir retrouvé tes esprits » dit sa mère en souriant.

Soudainement, on sonna à la porte.

« Cela doit être Clary ! À l'heure comme toujours » dit Hermione avec un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

« Je vais ouvrir ! » annonça Lucy en se précipitant vers la porte, heureuse de pouvoir revoir l'amie de sa sœur.

« Lucy ! Att… » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que sa petite sœur avait déjà la main sur la poignée. Elle regarda alors sa sœur avec un air d'incompréhension. « N'ouvre pas la porte. » ordonna Hermione d'un ton froid accompagné d'un regard noir et sérieux. « Rejoins papa et maman et asseyez-vous sur le canapé de façon à ce que l'on ne vous voit pas et que l'on croit que je suis seule. » Lucy alla rejoindre ses parents et ils s'enfoncèrent dans le canapé comme l'avait demandé Hermione tandis que cette dernière, sortit légèrement sa baguette de sa manche afin de pouvoir se protéger ainsi que ses parents et sa sœur.

« Hermione ! Ça te dirait de nous laisser rentrer. Nan parce que si on avait été en sucre, on aurait sûrement fondu depuis on moment maintenant. »Dit une voix.

« Clary ? C'est vraiment toi. » « Bah… Oui, qui veux-tu que ce soir Mione ? » lança la jeune fille comme si cela paraissait évident.

« Bah on ne sait jamais… »Répondit-elle.

« Ouais… Et tu comptes nous laisser rentrer cousine. » Hermione ouvrit délicatement la porte et aperçut alors les têtes de son amie et ses parents.

« Heureux de te revoir Mione. » annoncèrent Luke et Jocelyne.

« Bah ce n'est pas trop tôt Mione ! » s'écria Clary, heureuse de pouvoir enfin serrée son amie dans ses bras.


End file.
